final_destination_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Browning
"The mortician said that Death has a design, right? Now, what if you, me, Tod, Carter, Terry, Billy, Ms. Lewton messed up that design for whatever reason; I saw Death's plan and we cheated him. But what if it was our time? What if we were not meant to get off that plane? What if it still is our time? If it is, then it's not finished, and we will die, now, not later - unless, unless we find the patterns and cheat it again." —Alex, explaining about cheating death and it's design. Alexander "Alex" Theodore Browning was the son of Barbara and Ken Browning. Alex was born on September 25, 1982 in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is friends with Tod Waggner, Carter Horton, Clear Rivers (girlfriend) and Billy Hitchcock. Alex is the main protagonist of Final Destination, and the visionary of the explosion of Flight 180. Alex was the sixth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Final Destination Alex boards Flight 180, with his classmates and teachers for their senior class field trip to Paris. Before take off, Alex has a vision that the plane will explode in mid-air, killing everyone on board. After the events from his vision begin to repeat themselves in reality, Alex panics and attempts to stop the Flight, however, his warning is ignored. Carter Horton believes Alex is making the whole thing up as a joke, and attacks him, which leads to several passengers being removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted. He is later interrogated by FBI Agent Schreck and Agent Weine, who believe that Alex is responsible for the plane explosion. While attending a memorial service for the victims, Alex develops a relationship with fellow survivor Clear Rivers. After the service, Tod Waggner is killed in an apparent suicide, although Alex doesn't believe that Tod killed himself. With Clear's help, Alex breaks into the funeral home, to see Tod's body, and encounter's mortician William Bludworth, who is more knowlegable about Death than anyone else. Bludworth tells them that they have ruined Death's plan and warns them that Death is now taking the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. The next day, Alex and Clear discuss what the mortician said at a cafe, where they encounter the rest of the survivors, and witness Terry Chaney's demise. Later that night, Alex realizes the survivors are dying in the order they were meant to die on the plane, and deduces that Ms. Lewton is next. He rushes to save her, but thinking that Alex is up to no good, Ms. Lewton calls the FBI agents who take him in for questioning. Although Alex fails to convince the agents of what is going on, but they decided to let him go. Nonetheless he is too late to save Ms. Lewton. The remaining survivors reunite and Alex explains what's going on as they drive through town. When Carter learns that he is next on Death's list, he parks his car on railroad tracks, wanting to die on his own terms. He changes his mind at the last minute but can't exit the car. Alex manages to save Carter just before his car is smashed by an oncoming train, but Billy Hitchcock is killed shortly after by flying shrapnel from the wreckage. Alex concludes that Death skipped Carter, meaning he is next on Death's list. While hiding out in a fortified cabin Alex remembers that he changed seats with Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer in his premonition, meaning Clear is actually next, and he rushes to save her while being chased by agents. Along the way Death attempts to slow Alex down, but can't kill him since its not his turn to die. He arrives in time to save Clear who is trapped in a car with a leaking gas tank, and surrounded by loose live wires, and grabs the wire, allowing Clear to escape from the car seconds before it explodes, leaving Alex incapacitated. Six months later, Alex visits Paris with Clear and Carter to celebrate their survival. After explaining that Death never skipped him, Alex begins to see more omens, and leaves the table. A chain reaction causes him to nearly be hit by a falling neon sign, but Carter saves Alex at the last second, and Death skips him. When Carter asks whose next on Death's list the sign suddenly swings back down towards Carter, implying that Death's plan is still in action. Death A news article in Final Destination 2 reveals that Alex didn't leave his house for months after the events of the first film. It also reveals that Alex was bludgeoned by a falling brick, while standing in an alley. Alex's body was found next to a horrified Clear, and a local merchant called the police after hearing her screams. Final Destination 2 In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman, the visionary of the Route 23 pile-up, visits Clear at the Whitehurst Mental Institution. During an argument Clear reveals that she blamed herself for Alex's death, and shows Kimberly a picture of Alex's body lying face down in a small pool of blood. She later mentions that she and Alex cheated Death "dozens of times" after the first film, meaning Death went back and forth between the two of them before finally getting Alex. Final Destination 3 In Final Destination 3, Alex was mentioned by Kevin Fischer, while he explains to Wendy Christensen about the explosion of Flight 180 and the deaths of the survivors of the plane. Final Destination 5 In Final Destination 5, Alex and the rest of the survivors are seen being thrown off of Flight 180, just moments before its destruction. Little did he know he was directly across the isle from Sam Lawton who also had experienced Death-related premonitions of his own a couple of months earlier.